


Warmth

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Hotels, Probably ooc, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Teasing, i love this ship too much for it to be healthy, rushed writing, turn back if you can children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Being stuck in a snowstorm and no way to get back home, the two of them head for a love hotel.Happy holidays!





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Since I will never shut up about TennTsumu, here I am.
> 
> For future reference, here is what they call each other when they are dating in my headcanons:  
> Tenn to Tsumugi: Tsumugi and Tsumugi-chan (occasionally)  
> Tsumugi to Tenn: Tenn-san and Tenn-kun
> 
> By the way, Tenn-kun is what Tsumugi used to call him when she was a fan of TRIGGER. Check it out at Tenn's White Day Rabbit Chats.

It was winter time in Tokyo.

 

Snow fell endlessly like it was doomed to such fate for eternity. The sky was a constant plain gray, the color blending in with the clouds. Without the bright, shining sun, everything had a duller filter to it. The streets, the buildings, everything.

 

But that didn’t mean that the idol industry wasn’t any more laid back. In fact, with Christmas and New Years events and concerts, the workload was nearly doubled during this time.

 

Being a manager of a popular idol group, Takanashi Tsumugi spent her days scheduling for IDOLiSH7 during the winter time with all the events, invitations for appearances on TV and shoots for magazines. It was a laborious thing, and one little mistake could ruin the rest of the day. That’s why she spent endless nights staying up scheduling everything, writing up emails, and planning future projects with the help of energy drinks that she was accustomed to relying on.

 

On the other hand, Tenn was the center of TRIGGER, another famous group. Hours spent in the practice room, only for the endless amounts of music to be repeated in his ears, patterned steps and movements, and the taste of salt from the dripping sweat running down his face and neck. There were performances, modeling in photo shoots, interviews and traveling from place to place all in between. Not only that, keeping up with all the fans’ expectations of him living up to his “angel” character was exhausting. All those things were exhausting.

 

It’s a wonder on how they both ended up dating. It’s a well-kept secret between the two of them. With Tsumugi’s position as a rival group’s manager and Tenn’s position as an idol, if their relationship were to be leaked, there would be some major backlash.

 

So, Tenn continues to be the perfect angel for his fans, always receiving their love and support and Tsumugi as IDOLiSH’s beloved manager, supporting her boys from the background.

 

But today, they found themselves in a love hotel.

* * *

 

There was a heavy snowfall that day, one that Japan never experiences on a regular basis. Roads were closed and trains shut down. Tsumugi couldn’t call anyone since all the connections were down also. And so the young woman was left without a way home at the recording studio. Until she hears a familiar voice.

 

“Ah. Takanashi-san.”

 

Tenn speaks nonchalantly, seeing Tsumugi worriedly looking down at her phone. Recognizing the voice of the person that she loved, Tsumugi looks up from her screen.

 

“Ah, Kujo-san! Good work! You’re still here, too?”

 

She bowed as a common courtesy, reminding herself mentally that she was still in public. She absolutely could not show any signs that they were dating.

 

“Good work today.”

 

Tenn replies with his strictly professional tone, seemingly unaffected by her presence. As if in response, Tsumugi has to think of a way to keep things casual before continuing their conversation.

 

“What were you doing, Kujo-san?”

 

“Ah, I had stayed behind to record some vocals. I was planning to go back home once I finished, but now that seems…troublesome.” Tenn takes his eyes off from the young woman, turning his gaze towards the double glass doors ahead of them.

 

“That’s right…” She murmurs under her breath, absentmindedly staring at the endless falling of snowflakes sinking and becoming one with the ground.

 

“Do you not have a ride either, Takanashi-san?”

 

“Yes. I took a bus to get here, but since this was newly opened nobody knows the address. None of my messages are sending, so I can’t get a ride back home.”

 

“Is that so?” After those couple of words, Tenn was silent. Immediately noticing this, Tsumugi raises the question.

 

“Is there something wrong, Kujo-san?”

 

“Not in particular.” Flatly and blunting, he replies.

 

“Ah, I see…” Tsumugi looks down, feeling dejected. Although she clearly knows that he didn’t mean it in such a rude away, she couldn’t help but feel her heart ache. Tenn, who notices that she suddenly went quiet, peeks over to see her expression.

 

“...Actually, can you walk about a block right now?” His words interrupt her thoughts and she looks up to meet his gaze.

 

“Yes… why do you ask?” Tsumugi slowly looks back up, nodding.

 

Tenn takes out a memo pad from his pocket, and he signals Tsumugi for a writing utensil. Understanding him, she takes out a pen from her bag and hands it to him. Swiftly, he scribbles something on the first sheet of paper and rips it off as soon as he was done. He holds it out to the girl, who gingerly takes the paper and reads the address on it.

 

“Go ahead and meet me at this address. It’s dangerous for us to depart at the same time so you should go ahead first and rent us the room.” Tenn whispers under his breath, barely audible to Tsumugi herself.

 

“Okay, I got… Ah, I don’t have any money on me right now though!” Tsumugi internally panics, remembering that she used the remainder of her pocket money on buying King Pudding for Tamaki earlier that day. All of her credit cards were at home, not that they would have worked at this time. Fortunately, Tenn digs into his pockets and pulls a 10,000 yen bill, much to her relief.

 

“Here, there should be enough.” He holds it out to her reach, not of visible sight of any possible observers. Quickly, Tsumugi takes the money with a bow and puts it in her bag.

 

“Ah, thank you very much. Then good-bye, Kujo-san!” She turns away from the male and rushes to the exit. Tsumugi soon exits the building, heading off to their destination first. Tenn lightly chuckles as he observes her briefly panicking about where to go.

 

_That girl never changes, does she?_

 

Tenn watches her determined figure fades into the distance. Once it does, he walks away, planning to fetch a drink before he would follow after her.

* * *

 

“It doesn’t seem like it’s stopping anytime soon.” The young man holds the curtains that blocked the view outside of the window, allowing the girl in the same room to see how much snow had piled up already while she was busy waiting for him to arrive after she quickly rented a room.

 

“It’s a miracle they let us in, even if their heating isn’t working.”

 

“That’s right…”

 

Tsumugi shivers as she stares at the endless raining of snowflakes, almost as if she was standing outside in the icy weather again. Like as planned, Tsumugi had rented a room and waited for Tenn to arrive. However, it seems that the hotel doesn't have access to any connection or heating. Luckily, the receptionist was still accepting customers.

 

Tenn only spares a glance at her, but he spots the tiny chills that ran through her body.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“N-No, not at all…— _Achoo!_ ”

 

The young woman sneezes immediately after denying the fact, soon rubbing her nose and covering her face in embarrassment in the process. Tenn narrows his eyes at her pitiful attempt.

 

“You’re really awful at lying, aren’t you…”

 

“I’m sorry…” Tsumugi sniffles, rubbing her freezing hands together to distract herself from what happened seconds ago. The young man sighs deeply, letting go of his hold of the curtains.

 

“It can’t be helped.” The young man moves from his standing position facing the window to sitting down the mattress. The bed sinks as weight is put onto it, creaking as Tenn fully sits down. He turns, and looking at her, he opens his arms.

 

“Come here, Tsumugi," Tenn speaks, calling her name with such affection. He smiled softly as a gentle expression took over his usually emotionless face, the orange candlelight making it seem like he was truly the angel his fans call him to be. Tsumugi, who had watched him with a confused expression, now was filled with joy. It had been nearly weeks since they last interacted with each other. Without even saying much, they both knew how much they craved to be together.

 

“Yes!” Tsumugi practically jumps into his opened arms, sending the two down and lying on top of the bed. Her arms wrap around his neck, giving Tenn a tight squeeze as they lay on the bed together. Each of them bathed in the other’s warmth. Initially, Tenn was able to tolerate with their position as her full weight was on him.

 

“Hey, aren’t you a little too excited?” Tenn mutters after a while, nearly suffocating from her grasp. Seeing this, Tsumugi lets go of him the second she notices his difficulty of breathing.

 

“I-I’m sorry! Are you okay, Kujo-san? —Mhmp!” She squeaks in surprise, cutting off her sentence by covering her mouth. Her actions were strange, as if her words were something unforgivable. Tenn stares at her in confusion, wondering what was up with her.

 

“Hm? Why did you suddenly…?” He murmurs, narrowing his eyes as his face scrunches up.

 

Then it clicks.

 

“Ah.” The corners of lip curve into a mischievous smirk.

 

“That’s right. It’s the third time.”

 

“W-Wait, n-no! I didn’t call you Kujo-san, Kujo-san! Ah!”

 

Tsumugi, who had uncovered her hands from her mouth, immediately covers them right back up. Regret fills her as she sees Tenn moving their positions. Her immediate instinct as the male got closer was to back away in any direction, but she unknowingly fell right into his trap. Tenn quickly sits up before automatically leaning forward, making the girl fall back on the mattress. His arms press against the bed sheets near the sides of her shoulder as his figure towers over the female now below him, trapping her with no way to escape. They had a switch in positions by 180 degrees, with Tsumugi lying on the bed facing up.

 

“What bad girl you are, _Tsumugi-chan_. I told you to call me by my first name in private when we’re all alone, didn't I?”

 

“Tenn-san—“

 

“Too bad. Now, what do you have to call me now?”

 

“I-I, I can’t say it!” Tsumugi exclaims loudly, taking him by surprise.

 

“Hm… then,” Suddenly, Tenn slid off the bed.

 

He said nothing more and remained silent. From Tsumugi’s view, his expression was completely unreadable. Worry and fear crawl up her stomach, as she wonders if she did anything to hurt him or his feelings.

 

“Tenn-san…?” Then, Tsumugi felt a cold hand on her thigh.

 

“Ah!” She moans, taken by surprise. The contrast in temperature made her gasp as Tenn caresses her inner thighs with his fingers. Each piece of skin that his icy hand strokes sent shivers all over her body. Tsumugi refrains from mewling at each little patterns he traced all over her bare skin, embarrassed at the feelings she was experiencing and the sight of Tenn's hand on her naked thigh.

 

“Since we’re at a love hotel, we should do these types of thing, _right_?” Tenn sensually whispers, emphasizing the last part as his nails trail up and down her soft and supple thighs. Freeing one hand, he goes to slip his finger under her thigh-highs. As the fabric is pulled away from her, Tsumugi trembles as the temperature on top of her skin drops while being exposed to the cold. Soon enough, Tenn pulls one of her thigh-highs down completely off her left leg. While taking off the other one on her right leg, his left hand goes to massage the soft flesh of her bare thighs. All Tsumugi could do in response was shudder at his touches.

 

Once he finished undressing her legs, Tenn suddenly presses his two fingers against the visible folds of her panties. Tsumugi cries out sweetly, shivering at the sudden pleasure from his fingers. Tenn felt his throat tighten at the sound, the animalistic desire of wanting to hear more of those sounds increasing as time passes. He continues to tease her, tracing the outline of her folds. He enjoyed feeling the seeping fluid bleeding onto his fingers along the way, accompanied by her tinier body twitching and crying out in response. She clung desperately to his shirt, thrashing all around at the endless waves of electricity that rocked her body. Her thighs clench together onto his hand as if to stop him but with no use.

 

“Come on, say it.” Tenn urges her, verbally and physically as he lightly presses down against her underwear. Tsumugi yelps, the shock of pleasure running through her veins at the little touch. Even as she goes to open her mouth, he pinches the little bud sticking out, causing her to moan again.

 

"I-I can't... _Ah—_ " He watches her reddened face twisting and turning at each centimeter of skin he touched, as he now harshly pinched portions of her folds, almost sadistically.

 

"You can. Say it, Tsumugi. Say that you want me to touch you."

 

“...T-Tenn…ku…”

 

“Clearly, Tsumugi.” There was a long pause, and the moment he saw her quivering lips part, Tenn knew exactly what was coming up next.

 

“...P-please... touch m-me…”

 

He looks at her face to see her eyes dotted with wet tears of pure pleasure, the crimson blush only growing to compliment her half-lidded eyes.

 

“T...Tenn-kun…”

 

Tenn smiles at her words, leaning closer to her face to lick a fresh tear off her face. With his tongue, he picks up the droplet of salty liquid onto his taste buds. He rolls around the taste in his mouth, savoring it as Tsumugi whimpers in response to this action.

 

“Good girl. Now, hold onto me. These panties need to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> You thought it was going to be R18, but it's not.
> 
> This is the closest thing I wrote to smut in like a year so... lol


End file.
